My Angel: The Memories We Shared
by Drmiracle
Summary: And I swore I could see her. I could see the bounce of her curls and the shine of her smile. She was thanking me for loving her. She was telling me she loved me. I smiled at my angel, thinking of the memories we shared. For JaylaHeart's One-Shot Day 2013!


**Hey guys! Here's more sorrow, Willome friendship and Walfie style! It's not only that, but it's showing the impact on all over the Anubis residents. Willow's gone, and here's there sorrow. . .**

* * *

_Alfie's POV_

She was so kind.

She didn't have a mean bone in her body. She was an angel. A true, delicate angel. She was always so sweet.

And now she was gone. That true, delicate angel was gone.

"Are you ready to go Alf?" Jerome asked. He sounded strong, but I knew he was just as broken as me.

I finished tying my tie. And a memory crossed his mind, making me smile.

_It was time for dinner. We had a special guest coming tonight. It was one of Trudy's close friends, Gave. Everyone had to dress up for him.  
I chased Willow down the hall and she ran into my room, forgetting to lock the door when she closed it. She was holding my nachos that she'd stolen, trying to put as many in her mouth as possible. _

_I ran to the room and opened the door._

_"That was too easy," I said. Willow turned around and attempting to run, but there were only so many places to go. _

_I caught her around her waist and Willow fought for the nachos. I squeezed he waist a little too tight and she yelped, accidentally throwing the nachos._

_They fell headfirst out the window. _

_We were both silent for a moment, and then they burst out laughing._

_"Come on Alfie," Willow laughed. "It's almost time for dinner anyway. Come on. Put your tie on."_

_Willow grabbed my grey and green triangle tie and put it around my __neck, wrapping it a few times until it was right. Her eyes never left mine._

_"There you go," she said, smiling. I smiled back and we ran down the stairs._

_"I'm gonna get you for my nachos, Will!" I whispered in her ear as we took their seats at the dinner table. _

_All she did was smile. She truly was an angel. _

"I'm ready," I said. I picked up the bouquet full of leaves Willow's favorite plant; a Weeping Willow. I had thrown in some lilies to make it look nice.

We walked out the door as the thought that I still could't believe screamed in my head.

_My Willow is gone. _

* * *

_Joy's POV_

_Keep your chin up, Joy._

That was all I could think. Now that Willow was gone, everyone was in this sad gloomy depression. I never realized how much everyone really needed her. Ever since she had come here, we all counted on her to be cheerful. Now that she was gone, all we had was gloominess.

It was so depressing.

I pulled my sweater over my bare shoulders and fixed the hem of my dress. I brushed my hair and threw it over my shoulders. That's how Willow liked it best.

She was so_ happy._

You could never get her down. It was unbelievable. How could someone so sweet and happy be put in this situation? She just didn't deserve it. At all.

"Are you ready to go, Joy?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah," I replied. I picked up Willow's favorite flowers; white tulips. I would've got her a Weeping Willow because she loved them so much, but somehow that brought more pain to my heart.

"Let's just go to this funeral," I muttered, pushing past my best friend.

She sighed and followed me.

Patricia ran downstairs but I stopped. I looked back into the room. We had had so many memories in here.

Like the sleepover.

_"Hey hey!" Willow said, entering Patricia, Mara and I's room. Her hair was in two braids and she was wearing pajama shorts and green and white long-sleeved shirt that rode up a little bit as she moved. She had a bowl of popcorn in her arms._

_"Hey, Will!" I said, popping a Juju Bean into my mouth. I motioned for her to come in and she did. She looked at all of our appearances._

_I had my hair pushed back into a ponytail and I was wearing my black footies with the pink smiley faces on them. Patricia had her hair carelessly thrown over her shoulders and she was wearing pajama shorts and a I HEART SICK PUPPIES shirt that Eddie had gave her. Mara had her hair in pigtails and she was wearing plaid pajama pants and a white shirt with a heart on it. KT had her kinky hair in a messy bun and she was wearing pink pajama shorts and a purple shirt that had KISS ME written on it in big black letters. We were all ready to get our sleepover on._

_"I brought popcorn!" She said after complimenting all of us on our hair and pajamas. _

_"Great!" KT said. "I have the movie!"  
Tonight we were gonna watch Easy A starring Emma Stone. We all really loved that movie. Especially me. _

_"I have the gummy bears," Patricia said, waving the gummy bears around in the air._

_"And I have the Juju Beans!" I said in a super-hero voice. Everyone laughed._

_KT got up and put the DVD on and Willow sat the popcorn down and sat down on the floor next to my bed which I was laying on with Mara. _

_"Oh Willow your braid got messed up," I said. "Come here."_

_Willow scooted towards me and I started to braid back up her wavy hair._

_The rest of the night was all about talking about boys and clothes in between watching Easy A. _

_It was the perfect night._

I smiled and closed the door.

Those memories would not be forgotten.

* * *

_Mara's POV_

I finished flatironing my hair and exited the bathroom. KT was there waiting for me.

"Ready?" She asked me.

"I'm ready," I said, wiping away a tear that fell down my cheek.

Willow hugged me tight and handed me a bouquet of roses. I took them and she picked up hers.

I looked back at the flatiron I'd used.

I even had a memory of Willow from that.

_"Your hair is really curly, Mara," Willow noted, running the hot flatiron through my hair once again. I giggled._

_"I noticed."  
She smiled and ran it through my hair again. "You should keep it curly. It looks really pretty like that."_

_I smiled. "I don't think so. It'll get too out of control for me to handle."_

_Willow smiled. "I guess it would, huh? Well, you're done."  
She handed me the flatiron and I started flatironing her hair._

_"I love spending girl time with you, Mars."  
I smiled. I loved spending girl time with her, too._

I had took her for granted. I knew that now. And now that she was gone, I wished I hadn't ever been so mean to her.

Because every second I was mad at her, was another second I could've been happy with her.

And that's what made me so angry with myself.

"Let's go, Kara," I said to KT.

She took my hand and we rushed downstairs.

* * *

_Fabian's POV_

I had no idea this would hurt so bad.

I hadn't even known her that much, and yet I was mourning over her loss.

I got way too attached way too easily.

I tied my tie and put on my cufflings.

This was it. I stepped out of my room and looked back into it.

I remember when she had been in here.

We had so much fun that day.

_I lightly strummed my guitar as she sang to the beat of 'Blonde' by Bridgit Mendler. She had such a wonderful voice. _

_"How about you and KT sing your song, yeah?"_

_"OK!" She said in her perlky attitude. She got up and ran to find KT. Moments later she dragged the kinky haired girl into my room, shutting the door._

_"We're gonna sing the song we wrote," Willow told her. KT smiled and nodded._

_They both sat down and began to sing the beginning of their song._

**_I shouln't have said it_**

**_I regret it_**

**_Now it's done_**

**_I said I'm sorry _**

**_but my delete button's broken_**

**_Hope you don't hate me my feelin's still important_**

_And right then, Willow muttered, "I want some cheese."_

_She said it loud enough for both me and KT to hear it, and we burst out laughing._

She truly was a funny girl. A funny angel. I missed her.

I picked up the tulip's I'd bought her and and headed out the door.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

_General POV_

"Thank you for coming," an old man with reddish blonde hair said to the Anubis residents. "I've heard so very much about you guys. Especially you, Alfie."

Alfie nodded. "She was a very special girl, sir."

"She was indeed." Willow's father agreed. "Do you all have your balloons?"

"What balloons?" Mara asked.

"Willow always told me that at her funeral she wanted a hundred balloons to fill the sky in her honor. Each of you grab a different color."

Everyone walked over to a table where two girls were handing out balloons.

Fabian took green, Patricia took purple, Joy took white, Mara took blue, KT took pink, Jerome took indigo, Eddie took brown and Alfie took red.

"You all go inside."

Everyone nodded and stepped inside.

It was filled with family members of Willows. A girl with wavy red hair ran up to them.

"Are you the Anubis residents?" She asked.

Everyone nodded yes.

"I'm Talia, Willow's little sister. Mara, you were requested to sing a song at this service."

"M-me?" Mara choked out.

"And a girl called Kara," she added. KT perked up.

"What song?" KT asked.

"Any song. She always wanted Michael Jackson to sing at her funeral though. That's impossible now."

Everyone chuckled. She definitely was Willow's little sister.

"I'll sing I'll Be There. Me and Mara will both sing Lean on Me. How's that?"

"Perfect!" Talia said, skipping off.

All the Anubis residents minus KT and Mara went to find there seats.

After a few minutes, the service started.

The priest said some words of grace, and then the casket dropped.

He didn't even open it so they could see her face. He just told the people to let it drop.  
Alfie broke down crying, as did Joy.

After that KT began to sing I'll Be There by Michael Jackson, but she did it in a slower version. Then Mara and KT sung together. Lean on Me was a pretty nice song for them to sing together. They sounded perfect together.

_Lean on me! _

_When you're not strong, then I'll be you friend. _

_When you need someone to lean on_

They sung in perfect harmony, not letting go of their balloons once.

After that some family members said a few words.

Since no one else had the strength to, Joy stood up and ran up on stage.

Instead of talking like everyone though she would, she sung into the microphone. Everyone recognized that song. It was called Clarity, and it was, or had been, Willow's favorite song. She had been listening to it when the car hit her. She had been hooked on that song for a while.

She only sang the beginning and stopped at "'Cause we both know how the sins."

"That was Willow's favorite song," she said. "She said it made her feel like she was in clarity just because it made her happy. She used to say that everyone deserved to be happy. She wouldn't want you guys to be sad."

Everyone ushered words of agreement.

"I'm not that good at this whole speech thing, but here's something Willow used to say. You should laugh at what you know isn't funny and live for what you know isn't right. You should be happy that your family is falling apart and laugh when someone below you falls. And you should do all of these things because one day, it'll catch up with you and you'll pay, and you'll have a new story to tell to your grandchildren and great grandchildren and great-great grandchildren. In other words; you should make mistakes, learn from them, and tell stories about them. Willow made a mistake when she didn't look to see if there was a car when she crossed that street. But she learned from it, and now, instead of telling each other how much we'll miss her, we should tell stories about her. About when we met her, when we lost her and when just couldn't figure her out. We should tell stories about our marvelous friend, just like she'd doing for us in heaven."

"That's right!" One woman said, clapping.

Joy smiled.

"Go, search, scream her name at the top of your lungs just so the Heaven's can know you're thinking about her, and tell people of the girl that went from the Weeping Baby Willow, to the marvelous Whimsical Willow. Spread her existance. And don't you dare forget about her."

She added sternly. Everyone clapped as Joy stepped off stage.

"You're awesome for doing that, Joy," Alfie said once she came off the stage.

"I know I am." The brunette smiled.

* * *

Alfie's POV

A million balloons roamed around the sky as we let them go. Jerome walked up to me.

I was looking at her gravestone.

_Willow Jenks-a whimsical, happy girl. _

_1996-2013_

"She was wonderful, wasn't she?" Jerome said, patting my back.

"Absolutely." I agreed.

"I'll miss her."  
"We all will."

We smiled and man hugged.

I looked up into the sky and stared.

I swore I could see her. I could see the bounce of her curls and the shine of her smile. She was thanking me for loving her. She was telling me she loved me. I smiled at my angel, thinking of the memories we shared.

* * *

**I kind of lost interest in this story towards the end and I made the dead-line by ten minutes! That's my last one-shot of the day! Bye!**


End file.
